Power line communication (PLC) is a technology that transmits data through energy supply networks. An energy supply network can be both a low-voltage installation inside a house and a supply network outside the house, or the medium-voltage and high-voltage lines in the large interconnected systems of the energy providers.
To this end, PLC modulates the data to be transmitted as high-frequency signals onto the electric lines of the energy supply network. In the current technical implementations, the frequencies used range between 9 kHz and 100 MHz, wherein said frequency range can be expanded up and/or down. “Diversity” in connection with PLC technology describes the transmission of PLC signals with the aid of further conductors.